


In flagranti

by chocoprompt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, anyway felix and sylvain are in love but what's new, deep down, i feel so bad for dimitri ansdnn he's always the victim in anything i write, i promise i love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: In where Dimitri enters Sylvain's room and finds him a bit occupied.





	In flagranti

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this!!](https://twitter.com/S_upernova/status/1165608561004531712)

Sylvain pushes Felix onto the mattress, kissing him roughly. They’d just had lunch, and there is a bit of free time before they are to attend a lecture. This isn’t the usual setting for their free times, though – Sylvain usually spends it walking around and flirting with anything he can find, and Felix tends to spend it on the training room, challenging anyone he considers worthy of being an opponent.

When Felix bites on his bottom lip, dragging a moan from Sylvain’s throat, Sylvain can’t regret this turn of events. Felix’s sitting and Sylvain bends his knees on the sides of his body, so that he ends up on top of him, practically sitting on Felix’s thighs and back to the door. He runs his fingers through Felix’s hair, smirking when he finds the hair tie and tugs a little to free Felix’s hair, earning a low grumble from the younger man. Felix tilts his head up, searching for a better angle and resulting in moans from both of them. Sylvain barely suppresses a shiver when he feels hands moving on his back. Once they separate, still breathing heavily, Sylvain pushes him with his hand. “Lie down.” He instructs. He looks about to protest, but Sylvain decides to lick Felix’s lips without really kissing him, and the red-head can’t hide his smile when Felix starts kissing him again, meaning his plan had worked. He pushes Felix again, sucking on Felix’s tongue, and this time, Felix does comply, too preoccupied with what’s going on inside his mouth to focus much on anything else. They part again, and Sylvain groans at the sight right below him: Felix’s freed hair frames his face perfectly, and his honey eyes look much darker than they usually do. His cheeks are flushed, and though Sylvain doesn’t know if he does it on purpose or not, Felix licks his lips, taking Sylvain in, who can’t resist the temptation much longer and dives back in.

Sylvain takes off his jacket and lets himself drown in Felix. On the way his hands keep roaming around the reachable parts of his body, on the way his lips feel on his and especially, on the sounds escaping him. He feels heat rising in his belly, and Sylvain moans again, separating a bit to no avail because Felix arches his back in order to keep on kissing him. Felix’s hand forces Sylvain back down, and he starts unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt in order to gain complete access to Sylvain’s neck. Once he manages it with shaky hands, he begins licking and sucking, making Sylvain tremble with pure want and need. Felix starts kissing all the way to his ear, where he bites Sylvain’s earlobe and tugs, and goddess, this man will be the end of him. Sylvain closes his eyes, resting his head against Felix’s shoulder and panting. On instinct, Sylvain tilts his head, allowing better access to Felix, who takes good advantage of it. Felix’s about to tug Sylvain down completely when a voice interrupts them.

“Sylvain, I fear I need your help...” Both of them freeze and still panting, Sylvain rights himself. He pointedly avoids looking at Felix and when he turns, he sees Dimitri, looking at him with a weird look before his eyes widen. “Oh. Oh! Am I interrupting something? I am deeply sorry.”

It seems Dimitri hadn’t seen Felix, because when he slightly shoves Sylvain off him in order to sit up as well, Dimitri's mouth falls open. “What’d you need that was so important, boar prince?”

Sylvain starts laughing because this situation is just surreal. At least it wasn’t a professor. Sylvain barely suppresses a shiver at the prospect of Seteth finding them in this situation.

“I think it can wait.” Dimitri manages, eyes shifting between Sylvain and Felix. Sylvain sighs. Was he seriously interrupted for this?

“Spit it out.” Felix suddenly says, and Sylvain contemplates whether resting his head on Felix’s chest would be considered inappropriate. Sylvain shrugs and does it anyway, shifting so he’s still looking at Dimitri and half laying on Felix, who rolls his eyes but doesn’t push him away.

Dimitri sighs. “I just didn’t know you two were… together?”

Sylvain winks at Dimitri. “You never asked.” He enjoys the way Dimitri’s cheeks turn redder.

“Well, you’re always flirting with people, so I just assumed…” Dimitri trails off, grimacing as he hears how bad it sounds.

Just like that, Sylvain feels his good mood leave his body. He feels the familiar angry spark in his chest, making him tense slightly before it fades into indifference again. As if sensing it (which he probably does) Felix runs a hand through Sylvain’s hair and lingers a second: to most, it would mean nothing, but Sylvain knows better. He leans into the touch.

“Leave.” Felix speaks, and both Sylvain and Dimitri blink in surprise.

“Felix, it’s alright.”

He doesn’t listen to him. “I said, _beast_, leave.” He growls at the prince, who furrows his eyebrows before nodding.

“Sylvain, I…”

“Are you deaf?” Felix insists and Sylvain bites his lip to suppress laughter bubbling inside of him.

Dimitri swallows before shaking his head. “I’ll see you both later?”

“Sure.” Sylvain replies as Dimitri leaves, murmuring to himself and closing the door firmly, making definitely too much sound. Sylvain sits up properly and turns around, facing Felix. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. I did because I wanted to. He was being an idiot.” Felix grumbles. “He’s a damn prince, how much does he think he’s going to accomplish assuming things on those supposed to be his friends? I hope at least spending _so much_ time with Dedue shows him one or two things.” The last part is said in a distant murmur, but Sylvain’s fully focused on the fact that Felix’s so willingly trying to defend him in something he really doesn’t have to. He smiles softly, reaching forward and playing with a lock of Felix’s blueish hair. His hair looks really good down, he faintly thinks. Sylvain makes a mental note to mention it to Felix another day.

“Thank you, Felix.” He says, meaning it, and Felix looks to the side, color covering his cheeks once again.

“I didn’t do it for you, so don’t start being annoying about it.” _I would do it all over again._

“Uh-huh.” Sylvain looks at the clock, smirking when he sees they still have ten minutes left. “We still have ten minutes.”

Felix’s eyes return to Sylvain, and their eyes lock, honey and amber colliding. Rather than answering, Felix covers Sylvain’s cheeks with his hands and their lips meet in a chaste and slow kiss, and Sylvain sighs and loses himself in it.

If they are a little late and they look a bit messier than usual, only Dimitri knows why. And even if the whole monastery knew, it’d be alright as well. Sylvain chances a look at Felix, who’s already frowning when he notices what exactly the lecture is about, and Sylvain can’t help but think that, as long as they are side by side, everything is possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated!  
In case you want to scream with me about fire emblem or anything in general!!  
twitter: irwinshope  
tumblr: glazedbucky


End file.
